The present invention relates to a liquid container, for example for motor vehicles, and in particular for an aqueous urea solution.
It is known from EP 0 555 746 A1 to supply aqueous urea solution from a liquid container to a hydrolysis device in which the urea is decomposed into ammonia (NH3) and carbon dioxide (CO2). The gas mixture of ammonia, CO2 and exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine, especially a diesel engine, is conveyed to a selective reduction catalytic converter (SCR catalytic converter) in which a NOx reduction takes place. This avoids the preparation and storage of ammonia, with the safety precautions that are necessary in conjunction therewith.
At low outside temperatures, the aqueous urea solution in the interior space of the container can freeze. This results in the danger of damage to the container due to the increase in volume of the frozen urea solution.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid container of the aforementioned general type with which a reliable preparation of the liquid, especially of the aqueous urea solution, is ensured.